Team Phantom
by Phantm-Leader
Summary: Team Phantom was created by Brad Ketchum, Ash's father. They've remained hidden and unnoticed for 10 years, but now, they're about to reveal themselves, and change the world forever. Sort of a cross between the Anime and the Game...how? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The room was pitch black, nothing could be seen inside it. A TV flickered to life and showed a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder being handed a trophy by a blond woman dressed in black. Ash had just beaten Cynthia and was the new Synnoh Champion. The glow from the TV showed a man sitting in a chair behind a desk watching the screen. He was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and white tie, and looked very similar to Ash, except he was taller and looked a lot older. He pressed a button on the desk and another TV came to life. This one showed Delia, Dawn and Brock cheering for Ash in the crowd. The man smiled as he stared at Delia. He hadn't seen her in a long time. He looked back at Ash as he smiled into the camera. The battle between Ash and Cynthia had lasted for almost an hour, but he'd emerged victorious.

The man pressed another button and another screen came on, showing a man with dark hair and blue eyes looking into it.

"I think it's time Team Phantom came out into the open John," the man in the chair said.

The other man nodded and the screen turned off.

"It's time we meet my son," the man said, looking at Ash.

* * *

The mansion was rather large, painted entirely white and had few windows. It was the only building on the island. There was a small snow capped mountain nearby, although why it was snow capped out in the middle of the blazing hot sea defied explanation. The entire top half of the mountain raised slightly into the air, and moved off the mountain entirely, hovering directly beside it. A large circular tunnel could easily be seen. A black helicopter rose out of the tunnel and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Mt Moon towered over the mansion, covering it in it's shadow. The black helicopter landed outside of it and John exited wearing a white suit with a grey shirt and a black tie, and stood nearby. A man walked out of the mansion and wearing a purple suit and shirt with an orange tie. He looked extremely angry, as did the Persian following him. Giovanni glared angrily at John who merely held out an envelope for him. He snatched it out of his hand, tore it open and began to read it. He laughed at it for a bit before looking back at John who's face remained unemotional. He looked back down at for a few seconds before nodding and pulling out his cell phone as he followed John into the helicopter. _(A.N: Giovanni has had a change of clothing.)_

* * *

A submarine was floating on the surface of the ocean just outside the entrance to Sootopolis. A rather muscly man in a blue shirt and dark blue jeans was standing on the top near the helipad. The black helicopter lowered from the sky and landed on the sub, and John walked out and looked at Archie. _(A.N: Archie has changed too.)_John handed him an envelope which Archie read. He shrugged and followed John onto the helicopter, talking into a walkie-talkie.

* * *

The black helicopter landed on top of Mt Chimney, where a man was standing wearing a read suit with a white shirt and red tie. Maxie sighed and turned around as John approached him. John and Maxie smiled and shook hands. Maxie asked him something and John nodded. He followed John onto the helicopter and he pulled out his cell phone. _(A.N: Maxie is wearing something new.)_

* * *

The helicopter landed outside of Team Galactic HQ at Veilstone City. A deranged looking man in a white tuxedo exited the building. John exited the helicopter, looked at the man for a few seconds before handing him an envelope. Cyrus read it, nodded and pulled out his cell phone as he entered the helicopter. _(A.N: If you haven't guessed by now that I've changed their outfits you really shouldn't be reading this.)_

* * *

A rather small cruise ship was sailing across the ocean. Ash, and Brock were sunbathing on the edge of the pool while Delia and Dawn sat at a nearby table talking. Only yesterday Ash had beaten Cynthia and become Synnoh Champion, but he was returning home to finally get some rest in his old bed. Dawn kept sneaking glances at Ash who was slightly hidden due to where Delia was seated. Delia had noticed this and was giggling inside at it. Unfortunately, Dawn had noticed her smirking.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.  
"Hmm? Oh! Nothing," Delia said, still smiling.

Dawn nodded slowly and took one last look at Ash before looking back to Delia.

"So, what's it like in Pallet town?" Dawn asked.  
"It's usually quiet," Delia told her. "But occasionally something interesting will happen."  
"So, who's Ash's father?"  
"I haven't seen him in several years now. Or even heard from him for that matter."

Delia looked pointedly away and Dawn dropped the subject. She stood up, excused herself and walked back to her room. She came back a few minutes later in her swimsuit. _(A.N: I'll let you imagine what it looks like.)_ She dived into the pool and emerged a few seconds later. The boat bounced rather roughly on a wave causing Pikachu to shock Ash, waking him up. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head as he stood up. Pikachu went over to Delia and curled up in her lap. Dawn turned around to swim back to the other end, only to recieve a splash of water to the face. Ash had jumped into the pool and landed right infront of her. She pushed him away when he emerged, ignoring how fast her heart had started to beat.

There was an explosion on the front of the boat, and Ash saw Team Rocket soar overhead and land into the ocean behind the boat. He laughed at them and went back underwater.

Delia looked to the front of the boat and spotted Vermillion city not to far in the distance, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Team Rocket floated in the water watching the boat sail away. Jessie punched the back of Meowth's head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at him.  
"My fault?" Meowth asked, rubbing the back of his head. "How is this my fault?"  
"You were the one who suggested we take that Kecleon."  
"It was just a suggestion."

James just shook his head and pressed a button on his watch. After a few minutes their Magikarp submarine surfaced a few metres from them. They swam toward it and climbed on board. They entered the submarine and began peddling so that they followed the boat.

* * *

The black helicopter landed on a field on an island quite a distance from Cinnabar. John, Giovanni, Archie, Maxie and Cyrus exited the helicopter. There was an extremely large mansion a hundred metres from them. The building was almost 1 mile in length and 6 stories high. Archie, Cyrus and Giovanni stared at it for a few seconds, they had never been here before, and so they were quite taken aback by its size.

John and Maxie however didn't stop and stare, both having been here before. The others caught up with them as they entered the mansion. They followed the two as they walked down a hall to their right. John pushed in the light switch at the end of the hall, and the wall opened up revealing an elevator. The group entered it and John pushed the down arrow.

"We're going _down_?" Cyrus asked.  
"Of course," John said. "The mansion is just a disguise, it's mostly empty. The base is actually four hundred metres underground."  
"_Mostly_ empty?"  
"It has some equipment and a few bits of furniture here and there," Maxie informed them.

The elevator slowed and the doors opened. As they exited, Cyrus Archie and Giovanni couldn't help but look around. They were in a hall filled with Pokémon locked in unbreakable glass cages. The Pokémon didn't look angry, bored, or even miserable. They looked as if they didn't feel any emotion. Many of them were rare and looked quite powerful. There were Dragonite, Gyarados, Absol, Tyranitar, Aggron, Alakazam, Rhyperior, Magmortar, Electivire, Garchomp, Salamance, Milotic, all 12 fully evolved starter Pokémon and many more. There was hundreds of each of them, lined in rows based on their alphabetic order.

"Oh my Arceus!" Cyrus exclaimed.  
"Hmm, there's a lot more than I remember," Maxie said.  
"Yes, we've added quite a few since you left us," John said. "I heard a rumour that you actually summoned Groudon?"  
"Yes, it was quite an event to witness."  
"I imagine I'll get to see it soon enough. You all will."

* * *

The boat pulled up in the Vermillion city dock, and the group got off. Dawn looked around, having never been to the Kanto region, she was eager to see it.

"Oh, Ash, I forgot," Delia said suddenly. "I told Professor Oak, and he said he would be delighted if we were to drop by."

Ash nodded absentmindedly, he was busy watching Dawn dart from here to there trying to take in as much as possible at once. She startled a few people doing their shopping as she bolted past them. She staggered to a halt outside of the Gym. It was currently undergoing some renovations and she was watching as the Machop, Machoke and Machamp took down the building piece by piece.

Ash grabbed her wrist and she felt shivers run down her spine, and he pulled on it and she turned and followed him and the others. There was a man standing beside a taxi with a sign that read 'Ash and Friends'. The group walked toward him and he lowered the sign and opened the front and back doors to let them in. They climbed in with Delia sitting in the passenger seat and the others in the back. The driver got in and off they went.

Dawn was beginning to feel nervous sitting next to Ash. She was remembering him grabbing her wrist and was getting goosebumps all over her arms, which Ash noticed.

"You cold Dawn?" he asked her.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks," she replied, staring at him until he looked away.

Ash nodded slowly and looked out the window, watching the country side as the sped past it. They passed various cities and more country side and a few forests, but soon, Ash saw Professor Oak's building in the distance. The taxi driver pulled up out front and they saw Professor Oak running down to greet them.

"Ash, Brock, good to see you again," he said, shaking their hands. "You too Dawn, Delia, always a pleasure."

They smiled at him as the driver coughed and held out his hand.

"Oh, right, payment," Oak said, fishing through his pockets. "Ah!"

He pulled his wallet out and handed the driver the money. The driver drove off and Oak turned to face them.

"Well well Ash, Sinnoh Champion," Oak said proudly. "Quite an achievement if I do say so myself."  
"Yeah, even we didn't think he was going to win," Dawn said, grinning at Ash.  
"Ha ha, very funny Dawn," he said back sarcastically.  
"Well, come on up, I'm sure your old Pokémon will be delighted to see you again," Oak said.

They all walked up to the lab and Oak opened the door, allowing the others to enter first.

"SURPRISE!"

As Ash walked through the door, the group inside had yelled out. Gary, May, Max, Misty, Professors Birch, Elm and Rowan, Tracey, Richie, Johanna _(A.N Dawn's mother for those who don't know)_, and Brandon were all there.

"Wow, are you guys all here for me?" Ash asked.  
"Of course we are silly," Misty said. "What other reason could we have to all be here?"

Ash merely shrugged as Misty hugged him. May walked up and hugged him after Misty did, and Dawn felt a tinge of jealousy as she watched the two other girls hug Ash.

"You must be Dawn right?" Misty asked her. "I'm Misty, May told me about the contest, the one where you went up against her. Nice win."  
"Thanks," Dawn said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you to."

'_Yeah right, I saw that look on your face when May hugged Ash_,' Misty thought. '_You're not gonna have him, he's mine_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After everyone had shaken Ash's hand, Oak and Tracey brought in the food that they had prepared. Everyone was looking at Ash as he retold the battle with Cynthia, and barely noticed the food. Everyone had already seen it on TV, but since they were the ones who had asked, Ash didn't really mind. When he had finished re-telling the story everyone applauded and helped themselves to some of the food.

"So, Ash, how about a Pokémon battle?" Gary asked him. "For old time's sake."  
"Sure," Ash replied, and followed Gary outside.  
"Three on Three?"  
"Alright."

Gary turned to face Ash, and sent out his Skarmory. Ash smiled and sent out his Infernape. Everyone had gathered outside to watch. Dawn, somehow in a cheerleader outfit, was cheering for Ash, Lopunny was dressed similarly. Skarmory was a steel/flying type, while Infernape was a fire/fighting type, so they were evenly matched.

"Skarmory, use steel wing," Gary called out.

Skarmory flew into the air, and its wings glowed a silvery colour as it flew at Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge, and use flamethrower," Ash said.

Infernape leaped into the air and sent a stream of fire upon Skarmorys back as it flew right where he'd been a second before. Skarmory skimmed the ground slightly and turned around.

"Flash cannon," Gary yelled.

The beam of light fired out of Skarmorys mouth and scored a direct hit on Infernape.

"Infernape, shake it off and use fire blast," Ash said.

Infernape shook its head and fired a large ball of fire at Skarmory. Skarmory took of a second too late and was hit by the fireball and was flung backward in the explosion. Gary returned Skarmory and sent out Nidoking.

"Good work Infernape, return," Ash said, returning him to his Pokéball. "Garchomp, I choose you."

Ash sent out Garchomp and him and Nidoking faced each other off.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor," Ash called out.

Garchomp fired the glowing red orb into the air, and it shattered into dozens more, which fired themselves earthward. The orbs exploded all around Nidoking, and dust and smoke clouded it from view. When the smoke cleared, Nidoking was lying on its back.

"Nidoking, return," Gary said, returning Nidoking to its Pokéball. "Go, Houndoom."  
"Garchomp return,' Ash said, "Go, Staraptor."

As soon as Staraptor had come out of the Pokéball, Houndoom fired a hyper beam at it. It hit Staraptor directly and sent it flying backwards. Ash returned Staraptor and sent Infernape back out. They both fired a flamethrower at each other which collided in mid-air and exploded. Infernape and Houndoom where covered by the smoke of the explosion and disappeared from view.

When the smoke had cleared, Houndoom had Infernapes arm in its mouth while Infernape was using his other arm to punch Houndooms back.

"Infernape, use Blast Burn," Ash ordered.

The explosion was huge, making the ground shake slightly. When the dust settled, Houndoom was unconscious, and Infernape was barely standing.

"Well, looks like you win Ash," Gary said, both trainers returning their Pokémon. "You've clearly gotten much better."  
"You weren't so bad either Gary," Ash said.

As the others went back inside, Misty grabbed Dawn's arm and held her back.

"You're never going to be with him," Misty told her.  
"And what makes you so sure of that?" Dawn asked.  
"Because Ash has already agreed to _marry_ me."

_*Flashback*_

_(A.N: Since the link no longer works...just look up something like "Ash agrees to marry Misty")_

_*End Flashback*_

Misty blushed slightly as she remembered it but still glared fiercely at Dawn, who glared just as fiercely back.

"I don't care if he's already agreed," Dawn said, feeling heartbroken and trying not to let her voice crack, "he can change his mind."

Ash poked his head out the door and saw Misty and Dawn glaring at each other.

"What are you guys still doing out here?" he asked loudly.

Both of them quickly took a step back and blushed slightly as they put on fake smiles and both said "nothing." Ash just shook his head slightly and headed back inside as the girls followed. When they were all inside, Delia stood up and said that they should be going home as it was getting late.

"May, Max and Misty and are staying with us, Brock, you're going to be staying over at Gary's with Richie and Brandon and you can head back to Pewter tomorrow if you'd like, Dawn, you can stay with us if you'd like to stay in Kanto for a while," Delia asked her.  
"I'd like that," Dawn said smiling.  
"So where are the Professors staying?" Ash asked.  
"Professor Elm and Birch have to be getting back to their regions, and Rowan and Johanna are going back to Sinnoh," Delia answered.

Everyone nodded, shook hands and departed Oak's lab. Ash, Dawn, Delia, May, Max and Misty headed towards their house as Brock, Richie, Brandon and Gary headed for theirs.

"Oh, Ash, I almost forgot," Delia said, "I got another Pokémon."  
"Really, what did you get?" Ash asked.  
"I got a Cherrim."  
"A Cherrim?" Dawn asked. "Aww, they're really cute."

All the girls were talking about how cute Cherrim was, but Ash had noticed something blue bounce around the side of their house.

"What was that?" Ash asked.  
"Probably just Cherrim, she likes to wander around the gardens," Delia guessed.  
"Can't have been. It was blue."

Ash rushed to the side of the house with the others close behind. Ash and May were the first to get there and they spotted it just as it darted around the other corner.

"Was that Manaphy?" May asked.  
"Looked like it," Ash said.  
"You guys have seen a Manaphy?" Dawn asked.  
"We did more than just see one," May said.

Ash rushed to the back of the house and caught the Pokémon standing by their back door, staring at it. It certainly looked similar to a Manaphy, but Ash could tell straight away that it wasn't one. The others appeared right beside Ash and looked at the small blue Pokémon as it stared at their backdoor.

"That's definitely not Manaphy," Ash said.

The Pokémon heard him and turned to face them. They saw it smile at them and it began to bounce up and down happily.

"_Phione_," it called out joyously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

(Having only recently gone on to my Pokemon information site [Serebii] I have found out that in the latest movie they are going to include 2 new Pokemon: Zorua and Zoroark [their current names anyway] I will not be including them in mine....only because I know nothing about them)

Ash and the others stared at Phione as it happily bounced up and down on the back porch staring at Ash with wide eyes.

"Why is staring at me?" Ash asked, feeling a little uneasy.  
"I think it likes you Ash," May suggested.  
"Why is it bouncing up and down?" Dawn asked, following it hypnotically.

Oak was a couple of metres away talking on his cell to Professor Ivy. He kept glancing back at Phione as if to make sure it was really there.

"I think it's cute," Misty said.

Delia reached out to touch but it just bounced backward an inch and moved forward again when she put her hand back by her side. It continued to bounce up and down staring at Ash.

"I've just finished talking to Ivy," Oak said, walking up to Phione and kneeling down to get a better look. "And we've concluded that Phione has registered you as it's parent Ash. In a similar manner as the way Manaphy did with you May."  
"Oh, so that's why it's staring at Ash," Max said.  
"Ha, I was right," May said smugly, "it does like you."

Ash slowly reached out his hand to touch it, but unlike with Delia, it didn't move away. Ash picked it up and it smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

John led the others down a hallway and through a doorway that slid open to reveal a rather large eating area. Over a hundred people all dressed in grey clothing with a large black 'P' on the back, were eating lunch. The group had entered on a walkway that looked over the area. A few of them looked up when the door slid shut and looked at them for a few seconds before going back to eating.

"All of them very well disciplined," John said. "And all of them excellent trainers."

They kept walking across the catwalk and entered into another hallway. There were several doorways in the hall but they went past all of them. When they reached the end of the hallway John pushed down on the pot plant in the corner, and a door hidden in the wall opened to reveal an elevator. They entered it and the doors closed. They felt it move further underground and slowly stopped. The doors opened again and they could see a short hallway. John walked to the end and opened the door and gestured for the others to enter. The room inside was dark, and they couldn't see a thing.

A single light turned on, and they found themselves staring at a man in a chair.

"YOU!" Cyrus said, pointing at him, a second later looking a little confused. "Wait, you're not that boy. You're not Ash."  
"No, I'm not my son," the man said. "My name is Brad. And you work for me now."

* * *

"How cool is this?" Ash said. "I actually have a Legendary Pokemon."  
"What is Phione anyway?" Max asked Oak. _(A.N: Since I have no real background to go on with Phione....I will make up my own.)_  
"Phione is very similar Manaphy in looks only," Oak explained. "It prefers to live in warm water rather than cold, posing the question of what it's doing this far from the ocean where it's said to live."  
"Professor, what did you mean when you said it's registered Ash as it's parent?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, I would've remembered coming across Phione," Ash said.  
"It is believed that as when Manaphy returns the Temple of the Sea, a Phione is born inside. It registers whoever becomes the King of the Sea as it's new parent," Oak explained.  
"Well that explains it," Ash said. "Wait, how did know where I lived?"  
"That I can't explain. Professors Ivy, is coming down to help me research Phione, we don't know very much about it."  
"Hey, if Ash is King of the Sea, and Manaphy is Prince of the Sea, and I was technically Manaphy's mother, does that make me Queen of the Sea?" May asked jokingly.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself," Dawn said, a tinge of jealousy in her voice heard by all but Ash.

Phione meanwhile was oblivious to what was going on, it was still just staring at Ash. It's eyes started to droop and it yawned. Ash carried it into the house as it fell asleep and placed it in his room on his pillow. He exited the room and went to the loungeroom where the others were talking about the Legendary Pokemon that they had come across. In total, all they were yet to come across was Ho-Oh and Raikou. After the long talk about Legendaries, Oak went back to the lab, and Delia served dinner, which she and Mr Mime had been cooking since they had entered the house.

Ash and Dawn 'offered' to wash the dishes, after all, it was thanks to Ash and Dawn that there were quite a few of them. Ash was doing the washing while Dawn dried, everytime her and Ash's hand would touch, she'd almost drop whatever he was handing her. Just as Ash finished the last dish, their hands touched again, and this time she did drop it. The plate dropped to floor and shattered. Dawn sighed and picked up.

"What's with you Dawn?" Ash asked. "You've almost dropped another twenty 20 dishes."  
"How can you not see?" Dawn asked him angrily.  
"Wha...? Not see what?"

Dawn growled as she threw the plate shards into the bin and looked at Ash.

"How can you be that blind?" she asked him.  
"I'm not blind," Ash said, a little confused. "I can see just fine."

Dawn shook her head and walked up to Ash. She stood there for a few seconds looking into his eyes.

"You really have no clue do you?" she asked.

Ash just looked back at her looking even more confused than before.

"Everyone else knows, but you," Dawn said.  
"Knows what?" Ash asked.  
"How can you not know that I like you?"  
"I know you like me, and I like you too."  
"No, you don't understand..."

She took a deep breath and leaned forward and kissed him, just as Misty appeared in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dawn pulled away after a few seconds, but kept her eyes closed. Ash was standing there shocked, his eyes were actually beginning to hurt from wide they were open. Dawn finally opened her eyes and looked at Ash.

"Now do you understand?" she asked him.  
"What in Mews name was that?" Misty said, her voice slightly cracking.

Dawn head practically hit the roof. She jumped back and looked at the doorway. Misty was standing there, arms at her hips, and glaring at Dawn. If looks could kill, Dawn would have dropped dead. Right now she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor never to be seen again.

"What were you just doing?" Misty asked, her voice louder now.  
"Well, I...I mean...we just," Dawn was at a loss for words. She took a deep breath and stared back at Misty. "I kissed him."  
"I saw that, why in the world did you do it?"  
"Because I love him. And unlike you, I'm not scared to show it."

Ash was speechless. Dawn loved him..._Him!_ He didn't really understand how. Sure, he'd always been there for her, but as a friend. He never really wanted to be anything more...Did he? And if he was hearing Dawn right, Misty loved him too. Now _that_, he _really_ didn't understand. If Misty really did love him, why was she always so mean? Ash shook his head and finally took notice of what was going on around him.

"You don't even know what love is," Misty yelled. "You're just an annoying little girl."  
"At least I'm not an arrogant flat chested _bitch_," Dawn yelled back.  
"What's with all the yelling?" May said, walking into the kitchen. _(A.N: Has she been brought into the 'Harem' enough for you yet?)_  
"Nothing," Misty said, scowling at Dawn a last time before walking out into the lounge room. "Delia, I'm going to head back to Cerulean."  
"But it's kinda late, are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Delia asked her.  
"No, I can't, I have to get back. Sorry."  
"If you insist, have a safe trip."

She had just gotten outside when she heard Ash call her name. She turned around and looked at him as he came through the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" he asked her.  
"I'm sure Ash," Misty said. "If I stay, someone is going to be murdered."  
"How do you plan on getting back?"  
"I'll manage."  
"It's quite a long walk. Why don't you take Staraptor? He'll fly you there."

She sighed, knowing Ash would keep insisting.

"OK," she agreed, smiling at him.

Ash released Staraptor and it took off into the darkening sky with Misty on it's back. Ash sighed sadly as he walked back inside. He didn't get to see Misty often anymore and he missed her. May and Dawn were giggling on the couch and stopped as Ash walked in. When he looked questioningly at them they just started giggling again.

"Dawn told me what happened in the kitchen," May said. "You really haven't changed a bit when it comes to girls Ash."  
"I have too," he said, angrily. "Just, not much.

The two started giggling again and Ash walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a drink of water, and went back into the lounge room. Dawn was no longer in there, and May was stretching.

"Dawn's gone to bed," May said. "And I'm going to go too. Goodnight Ash."

Ash nodded as she walked and went up the stairs. There was a tumbling sound and Ash turned around and saw May lying upside down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn it," she said. "I think I hurt my ankle."  
"Hold on," Ash said. "I'll help you up."

He helped her to her feet and she winced when she tried to lean on it. She looked at Ash who smiled and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around him for support and blushed. Ash was blushing slightly too but bagan to walk up the stairs. _(A.N: She in the 'Harem enought yet?")_

"Which one are you staying in?" Ash asked her.  
"Which ever room Max is in," she told him.

He walked past his room, then his mothers, and opened the very next door. Max was asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, leaving the bed for May. Ash walked in and placed May on the bed, but she didn't let go.

"Thanks Ash," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

With that, she let go and rolled over, pulling the blanket over herself. _(A.N: Yet?)_ Ash walked out of the room closing the door and went to his room. He picked up the pillow that Phione was sleeping on and placed it on the floor next to Pikachu. Ash took his clothes off _(A.N: AVERT YOUR GAZE)_ and put on his pj's. He climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, and didn't move an inch. He didn't know what had awoken him, and lay there with his eyes closed for a few seconds. When he thought he heard movement, he opened them and looked up at the ceiling. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and lay as still as possible. He couldn't see very well due to the lack of light, but when they sat on the edge of the bed, he could see the outling of a girl. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and he could see that it was May. She climbed under the blankets and lay down next to him, with her arm on his chest. He felt his eyes begin to close, and he fell asleep. _(A.N: I think she's well in the 'Harem' now.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Brad turned on a few of the TVs in the room and the group stared at them. One of them showed Ash's continuous defeat of various Team Rocket members, another showed Ash assisting in stopping Team Magma and Aqua, and the final showed Ash stopping Team Galactic.

"How did you get this footage?" Cyrus asked.  
"I have been following my son throughout his adventure ever since he saw Ho-Oh on his first day as a trainer," Brad said.  
"He saw Ho-Oh?" Maxie asked. "On his first day?"

Brad nodded.

"It's good to see you again Maxie," Brad said. "It's a shame your plan didn't work. I hear you put a lot of effort into it. All of you did for your respective plans."  
"And what is your point?" Giovanni asked.  
"My point, is that one boy and his friends defeated you. You, the most feared of people in your respective regions, and you were defeated by a child."

Archie, Giovanni and Cyrus growled at this, but Maxie didn't.

"And what makes you think that your plan will work?" Maxie asked. "From what I've heard of his adventures, this child is exceptionally lucky."  
"Because, he has never gone up against an enemy as powerful and as widespread as us," Brad said. "Each of your respective members are now part of Team Phantom, I have thousands of uniforms for them, and they are being delivered as we speak. I trust that you have informed your various admins of what is happening, and that they have informed the lower 'grunts'."  
"Yes, we informed them, now when are we going to know of this plan of yours?" Cyrus asked.  
"Yes, I'm curious about that too," Archie asked.  
"When I left," Maxie said, "you still needed the flute. I take it you have it?"

Cyrus, Archie and Giovanni all looked at Maxie confused, then back at Brad.

"Not yet, that's why I have called you all here," Brad said. "We're going to collect it from Oak tomorrow."  
"Why are we waiting till tomorrow?" Maxie asked.  
"Because you have quite a few adjustments to make to your hideouts and buildings. All current logos and names are going to be taken down and replaced with the Phantom Logo and name. It shouldn't take too long; they're being delivered as well. In the mean time, make yourselves at home. Because it now is your home."

The group left the room and Brad turned off the screens, but turned on another one, which showed Ash and the others arriving at Oaks. Brad sat down and watched.

He watched as Ash beat Gary with what he considered ease. It was a great improvement for him. He even watched as Misty and Dawn argued over who would get to be with Ash. He couldn't help but smirk at them. He then watched as Dawn kissed Ash, the argument between her and Misty, May kiss Ash, and of course, May sneaking into Ash's room, her ankle perfectly fine. _(A.N: For any who wish to complain, I know how old they are...but come on...the animators knew what would happen when they made them like they did.)_ He never ceased to be amazed by Ash and his group. He admired the way May had pretended to be injured so Ash would carry her. He watched for a few minutes as May and Ash slept before getting up and walking out of the room.

He entered the elevator and pushed the down button three times and then held it down. After a few seconds, the elevator proceeded down even further until the doors opened to reveal a large room with a couple of large cages in it. In one cage was Rayquaza, captured just after its battle with Deoxys, and was sleeping on the floor of the cage. In the other cage was Regigigas, who was captured a few days after the incident involving Zero and Giratina. Regigigas was standing as still as a statue. Rayquaza had a metal collar around it'd neck. There were a few glowing lights on the collar. Brad stared at Rayquaza for a while. He liked the collars; they were near indestructible and kept the Pokémon that wore them under his complete control. Regigigas was wearing one as well, but around its left leg instead. Brad walked past the cages and picked up the helmet on the desk at the other end and put it on. The helmet was entirely black and had unbreakable glass for the visor. Rayquaza immediately woke up and hovered just off the floor in the cage. Regigigas shook slightly and both Pokémon turned to face him.

"By the time they figure out my plan, it will be far too late," Brad said smiling.

Ash woke up in the morning feeling a little groggy. He was beginning to wonder if he had simply dreamt May coming into his room, and his bed, until he felt her move slightly. Ash sat up rather quickly and looked down at May. She was wearing light pink pyjamas and was sleeping on her side facing where Ash was lying seconds ago. _'So it wasn't a dream'_ Ash thought. She moved her arm, the one that had been on Ash's chest. It was searching for him. She moved closer to where he should have been, but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Ash was sitting up looking at her, and she began to blush.

"It's rude to stare Ash," May said a slight smile on her face as she sat up and looked at him.  
"But it's ok to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and climb into my bed?" Ash asked her.

She blushed even deeper, and smiled at him.

"Dawn and Misty aren't the only ones who like you Ash," May said.

Delia's voice rang out down the hall.

"Breakfast is ready," she called out. "I want you to hurry; Professor Oak said that Professor Ivy would be here soon."

There was a knock on the door and Dawn walked in. She had a smile on her face until she saw Ash and May in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_(A.N: Anyone who is still reading this, leave whatever review you want, and tell me who you want Ash to end up with, I will wait approximately 7 days to post the next chapter [it pains me to do it too (I might work on some other stories I've been thinking about)]. In Chapter Eight, I will have Ash end up with whoever you voted for, only vote once, and only vote for one person [that is of course...if you want him to end up with one person ;P ]...thanks.)_

Dawn was standing in the doorway staring at May and Ash, both of whom were in Ash's bed. May and Ash began to blush and tears began to form in Dawns eyes and she ran from the room. Ash quickly got out of the bed and followed her, leaving May behind. She felt a little angry at Ash for leaving her here, but then felt guilty. Sure, her and Dawn weren't the best of friends, but they were friends none the less. When they were done at Oaks, she decided she'd have to pull the two of them aside and ask Ash who he would rather be with.

Ash was having a hard time keeping up with Dawn; the girl could run fast when she wanted to. She'd run out of the house and into the forest and kept running until even she was sure she was lost. She sat down at the base of one of the trees and began to cry. _'How could they do that?'_ she thought. _'Ash knew how she felt, and so did May. But there they were, in bed together.'_ She heard footsteps nearby and looked around. Ash ran past the tree was sitting at, and completely missed her. She stood up and quietly followed him. After a couple of minutes he stopped, and Dawn hid behind a tree.

"I hope she hasn't gone this far in," Ash said. "I'm not even sure of the way back."

Dawn smiled at this. The two of them were lost in the woods together. The semi-perfect alone time. She stood out from behind the tree and wiped her tears away.

"I'm here Ash," she called out.

Ash spun around and spotted her. He smiled, ran up to her and hugged her. She stood there for a couple of seconds in shock before returning the hug.

"Don't ever run off like that again," Ash said to her. "You had me really worried."  
"I won't," Dawn told him.

She broke the hug but kept her hands on the back of his neck. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before kissing him. Ash returned the kiss and the two stood there for almost a minute kissing. Until Dawn realised that she was holding her breath. She pulled away and took a deep breath, then laughed a little bit with Ash.

"I love you Ash," she said, hoping he would say it back.

Ash opened his mouth to say something when a helicopter flew by overhead.

"That must be Professor Ivy," Ash said. "We should probably get back."

Dawn nodded, but was still a little hurt that Ash still didn't say it. The two ran in the direction the helicopter had gone. After a few minutes, they arrived back at Ash's house. Staraptor was waiting beside Delia and Phione was being held by May.

"Where did you two go off to?" Max asked.  
"Nowhere," Ash said, returning to Staraptor to its Pokeball and taking Phione from May.

May kept looking from Dawn to Ash, hoping to find out what happened without asking, but Ash just turned around and began to walk toward Oak's lab. She sighed and followed him along with the others. They arrived at the entrance to Oak's and saw a black helicopter at the gates. Ash frowned at it.

"I thought Ivy had a white helicopter," Ash said.

BOOM! One of the walls to Oak's lab exploded outward. Ash and the others ran up to Oaks lab. The front door was blown off its hinges and Brad, John, Maxie, Archie, Giovanni and Cyrus walked out. Ash and the others gasped as they all looked at Brad, who looked a lot like Ash.

"Brad?" Delia whispered.

Brad smiled as he walked past and entered the helicopter. When they were all inside the helicopter took off.

_A few minutes earlier..._

The helicopter landed outside of Oak's lab and the group exited and proceeded up the hill. Brad knocked on the front door and waited a few minutes.

"Yes, how can he-" Oak said, opening the front door.

He looked at Brad in shock for a few seconds before smiling.

"Brad, good to see you," Oak said. "Even if has been almost eleven years. Come back to be with Delia and your son have you?"  
"Of all things, I'm afraid not old friend," Brad said. "I'm actually here for a very rare flute that you have."

Oak finally took notice of who Brad was with. He didn't recognise John, but he did recognise the others.

"I don't suppose you're being held hostage?" Oak asked.  
"No, I'm not," Brad answered, smiling. "The flute please. I would rather not have to hurt you. I have a great deal of respect for you."  
"But not for Delia it would seem. I don't know what you want with the Azure flute. It is just a flute."  
"I've heard some rumours that it is more than just a flute, Samuel. I'm sure you've heard them too."  
"Oh you don't believe them do you? You would surely know that they have been tested."  
"I'm certain I can get it to work."  
"If you're with them Brad, I'm not going to give it to you."  
"What if they wait outside?"  
"No, Brad. Please leave."  
"I'm going to have to insist."

He pushed Oak into the building and the group walked in. The six of them looked around the entire building but couldn't find it.

"Where is it Sammy?" Brad asked him.  
"You are not going to get it," Oak said fiercely.  
"Samuel, I'm going to ask one more time or I will destroy this lab."

Oak though about it for a few seconds. Brad smiled and released his Aerodactyl from its Pokeball.

"Last chance Oak," Brad said.

Oak took notice that Brad had called him by his last name. He sighed and pointed behind his sketch of Celebi. Brad carefully removed it and passed it to Oak. There was a safe built into the wall.

"Twenty five, forty two and thirty six," Oak said in defeat.

Brad entered the combination and removed the flute from the safe before closing it.

"Brad, the pilot just informed that Ash and his friends are here," John said.

Brad smiled and pointed at the wall. Aerodactyl fired a Hyperbeam at it, causing it to explode. He pointed at the door and the Aerodactyl flapped its wings once at it, causing it to be blown outwards.

"Goodbye Oak," Brad said, and walked out, the others right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

Ash the others rushed inside to see what had happened. Oak was just satnding there as though his front door and one of his walls weren't missing.

"Sam, was that Brad?" Delia asked.  
"Yes, it was," Oak answered.  
"Why did he come back? Did he do this?"

She pointed at the wall and Oak merely nodded.

"But why?" Delia asked.  
"He wanted the Azure flute," Oak replied. "I think he believes the romours about it."  
"What romours?" Ash asked.

Oak looked at them and smiled.

"Ah, yes, Phione," Oak said. "In all the commotion I'd almost forgotten. Ivy should be here soon, so why don't you guys be seated, I'll go and get Tracey."

Everyone except Delia was puzzled as to why Oak was just pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Delia, who's Brad?" Dawn asked.

Delia sighed and didn't respond for a few seconds. She finally turned to look at Ash.

"Ash, Brad is your father," she said.  
"M-My f-f-father?" Ash stuttered.  
"Yes, Ash, your father. He left just after I fell pregnant with you. Today was probably the first time he's ever seen you in person."  
"In person?" Max asked.  
"Ash was all over the news remember," May said.  
"Oh, right."  
"Anyway, I don't know why he'd come back after all these years," Delia said.  
"Neither do I," a voice said.

Oak had returned with Tracey, who looked as though he'd only just woke up.

"Professor, where's your wall?" Tracey asked.  
"Heavy sleeper you are," Oak said. "Never mind about it, I'll get someone to fix it. I just want you to sketch Phione for me. I don't believe one has been seen in almost two hundred years."

Tracey noticed the little blue Pokemon in Ash's lap and practically teleported to a seating position about a meter in front of them. Phione just stared at him while he began to sketch it.

"It's remarkable how much it looks like a Manaphy," Tracey said.  
"I believe that's because the two are like brother and sister," a female voice said.

Professor Ivy had walked in through where the door used to be.

"Oak, when I said you needed a makeover for your lab, I didn't mean like this," she said, looking outside through where his wall used to be.  
"Ah, yes, well," Oak said. "I was going for something drastic, so I called in some external help, I think they might have overdone it a little."

She smiled and turned to look at Ash and Phione. She took a few steps closer and knelt down. Phione turned to look at her now.

"I'll need to take it back to my lab for a few tests," she said. "They're harmless, I assure you. I just couldn't transport the equipment here."

Ash nodded and looked down at Phione.

"Phione, you're going to have to go with this woman, OK?" Ash told it.

It bounced up and down and Ash handed it to her.

"I'm going to have to be going now," Ivy said. "It was a pleasure. And congradulations on your victory Ash."

She walked out the entrance and once she was onboard, her helicopter took off. Oak shook his head and looked at Delia and the others.

"Perhaps you should head home Delia," Oak suggested. "I'm sure the kids have some questions for you."

Delia nodded and headed out the entrance, followed by Max and the others. As soon as they reached the bottom of the hill, May grabbed Dawn and Ash's arms.

"Why don't you two go on ahead," May suggested. "I want to discuss something with these two."

Max and Delia nodded and headed off for Ash's house.

"Ash, I need to know something," May said.  
_'Now?'_ Dawn thought.  
"Ash, I need to know who you like more, me, Dawn or Misty."  
"Gah," Ash said, caught entirely off-guard.

Dawn looked first at May, before averting her Gaze to Ash.

"I want to know too," she said.

Ash looked between the two, completely stunned. He started to think about it. They would never stop asking him. He was afraid that he was going to lose whoever he didn't choose as a friend.

"I..." Ash started. "I....I like....."

He looked at May, then at Dawn and finally at his feet. _'What should I say?'_ Ash thought. _'Who should I be with?'_ He took a deep breath and looked up.

"_(Due to popular demand)_ I like Dawn," Ash said, a smile appearing on Dawns face, while May looked sad. "I'm sorry May, but, I like Dawn more." _(A.N: Amusingly enough, I _was _going to put Dawn and Ash together. But the idea of asking the readers was a good one, and I would have stuck by whoever you chose.)_

May smiled sadly. She wanted Ash to be happy, but she had hoped that it would've been with her.

* * *

The black helicopter flew off out of Pallet Town. Brad looked at the pilot.

"There's something I have to do first," Brad said to him. "To make my son actually need to become a part of this. Take us to Cerulean City."  
"Ay ay sir," the pilot said, turning the helicopter left.

_'It's time you learnt how the real world is Ash,'_ Brad thought, smiling.

_(A.N: I know it's shorter than usual....but you'll have to deal with it.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Misty awoke with the feeling that she had made a mistake leaving Ash with May and Dawn. She sighed, assured herself it was nothing and proceeded to get changed into her usual clothing. She headed into the Gym itself and sat on the edge of the pool. Her Politoed and Caserin swam past her feet and she smiled down at them. She looked up as the sound of a helicopter got louder.

She frowned and walked to the door of the Gym. She was just about to open the door, when the entire building shook violently. She stumbled back a few steps just in time. The front door was blown off of its hinges missing her narrowly. Brad emerged from the smoke smiling at her.

"You know, when most people want to challenge a Gym Leader they just open the door and walk in," Misty said. "They don't blow the door off."  
"Good to know," Brad said sarcastically. "But I'm not here to challenge you to a battle."  
"You look a lot like Ash."  
"That's because I'm his father."

Misty's eyes widened when he said that. She took another few steps back when she realised that Brad was holding a samurai sword. Brad chuckled as he walked toward her. The building shook violently again and this time, the entire roof was pulled off. Rayquaza tossed the roof into another building, causing it to collapse.

"Rayquaza?" Misty gasped, looking up at it.

Misty turned back to Brad only to lean forward against him and gasp in pain and shock. He pushed the sword through her chest, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oak will recognise the sword," Brad said. "After all, he gave it to me."

Misty was breathing rapidly now. She was dying slowly, and he knew it.

"Oak will mention it, Ash will hear it, and he'll want revenge," Brad continued. "This is only a small taste of what I'm capable of, as Ash and his friends will soon find out."

He used his other hand to pull Misty's head back by her hair, so she was looking at him. He let out a single "Ha," and pushed her into the pool. She slowly sank to the bottom, her blood turning the water directly above her red as she fell. She was dead before she hit the bottom. Brad walked out of the Gym and back into the helicopter. Rayquaza flew back to the mansion, with the black helicopter close behind. _(A.N. Does this put it into the 'M' rated section yet?)_

* * *

May was the first to walk through the door into Ash's house, closely followed by Ash and Dawn, who were holding hands. May sat down next to Max who was watching TV, Dawn sat down on one of the chairs and Ash went to find Delia so she would know that they were back.

He found her out back tending to the garden with Cherrim and Mr Mime.

"Hey mom," Ash said, kneeling down beside her. "We're back."  
"Excellent," she replied. "Now you can help me with the garden."

Ash laughed nervously but did help her. After half an hour, they had planted a few new plants, watered everything, and picked a few of the fruit and vegetables. Ash went back inside and washed his hands before sitting on the couch. The phone rang as Dawn stood up and went over to Ash and sat on his lap. She smiled at him and Ash smiled back awkwardly as she made herself comfortable as a news update came on.

Delia washed her hands just after Ash did and answered the phone when it went off.

"Hello?" she said.  
"Delia, it's me Professor Oak," Oak said. "There's been some of sort of incident over at the Cerulean Gym. I haven't got all the details, but apparently Rayquaza appeared and tore the roof of the place."  
"That's terrible. Do they know why?"  
"I don't think so, but that's not the worst part. Apparently, when the police entered the place, the pool was red."  
"Red? As in, blood?"  
"I think so, I'm heading down there now, I can stop by and pick you up if you want?"  
"Please and thank you."

Delia looked fearful as she hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She was about to say something when she realised that the group was staring transfixed at the TV. They were showing the Cerulean Gym. Someone had gotten footage of Rayquaza tearing the roof off and throwing it into another building, which collapsed. A few seconds later, Rayquaza flew off, and the video ends.

* * *

Oak pulled up in a minivan outside, with Tracey in the passenger seat, and honked the horn once. Everyone came outside and jumped into the car. They stopped by Gary's house and Gary and Brock got in. After twenty minutes of driving in silence, they arrived at the Cerulean Gym. Ash was the first out and ran toward the gym. He ran past a couple of cops who just happened to be looking away and through where the door used to be.

He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his blood run cold when he saw the pool was red. He was shaking as he walked slowly toward where a small group of officers had gathered at the edge of the pool. A diver surfaced a few seconds later and pulled Misty's body out of the water. Ash inhaled sharply as he saw that she was pale, and that there was a half a sword visibly sticking out of her back.

Tears began to form in Ash's eyes as they lifted her body out of the water and placed her on her side. Oak and the others pushed the officers at the door and stopped when they saw Misty's body. Officer Jenny looked up at the commotion and sighed when she saw who they were.

"As if this wasn't hard enough," she said.

She was about to walk toward them when Misty's sisters burst through the door, and saw Misty's body. They screamed in shock, horror and pain _(A.N. Emotional pain.)_ and fell to their knees crying.

"It couldn't get any worse," Jenny said.

As if to prove her wrong, a reporter and cameraman walked in through the unguarded door and immediately spotted Misty's body.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jenny screamed at the reporter.

Everyone jumped in shock and the reporter and cameraman scurried out.

"Delia," Oak said. "This isn't the best time, but…That's the sword I gave to Brad."

Ash's head jerked slightly and his clenched his fist.

"I'll make you pay for this," Ash whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

(I've just found out that there is going to be _yet_ another generation of new Pokémon, and I do not intend to include any of them….frankly, remembering 493 of them is too much as it is.)

Ash stared at Misty's body, not hearing any of the conversations going on around him. He was thinking, planning his revenge against his own father. He would kill him for this, for murdering his closest friend. He and Misty had been through a lot together, maybe that was why she…

"Ash," Jenny said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He snapped out of his own little world and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene," she said. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Ash nodded slowly and took a few steps backward, still staring at Misty, before turning around and leaving. Officer Jenny shook her head sadly as Ash left, and turned back to look at Misty's body.

Sure Misty had been a little short tempered, and a pain in the arse at times, but Jenny didn't think that anyone would actually murder her. They had spotted a small puddle of blood on the edge of the pool, indicating that she had been standing on the edge of the pool with the sword in her for at least a minute, before being pushed into the pool and drowning.

Brad had been following Ho-Oh's trail ever since Ash had seen it on his first day as a trainer. Aside from Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, who all live in alternate dimensions, Ho-Oh was one of the hardest Legendaries to locate. Few had seen, and those who have sometimes mistook it for another Pokémon.

Ho-Oh had stopped to rest on a few occasions, but whenever he made attempts to come into contact with it, it would fly away, as if knowing that he was coming. It was a small world, but Ho-Oh could fly non-stop for weeks. Brad had a satellite following it constantly; he was finally going to corner it once and for all.

Rayquaza was on an intercept coarse with it, he was finally going to get it under his control. Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus had been dropped off at their headquarters and told to have their respective teams capture as many of the Legendary Pokémon as possible from their regions.

Brad smiled as he saw Ho-Oh in the distance from the helicopter _(A.N. From now on, he'll always be wearing the helmet mentioned in Ch. 6)_; Rayquaza was a few miles ahead of it, and closing the gap fast. Ho-Oh spotted Rayquaza in the distance, but didn't falter; most Legendaries just left each other alone. When they were but a few metres apart, Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam at Ho-Oh, catching it off-guard. The attack hit Ho-Oh right in the back, and sent it plummeting to the ground.

Ho-Oh straightened out just in time and turned to face Rayquaza. Ho-Oh was generally a peaceful Pokémon, but it didn't like to be attacked, and was ferocious whenever it did battle. Ho-Oh sent a powerful Fire Blast at Rayquaza, the attack moved extremely fast, and Rayquaza didn't dodge it in time. Rayquaza was sent flying backward, just missing the helicopter that Brad was in. He watched as Rayquaza shook its head and turned back to Ho-Oh, only to see that Ho-Oh wasn't there.

Brad pulled out his laptop and looked at the satellite feed that would show him where Ho-Oh was now. But the satellite had lost it. The words 'unable to locate' flashed on the screen. Brad slammed it shut angrily and looked out the window at Rayquaza. Rayquaza was flying in circles before stopping and heading back to the mansion.

"Oh well, another time another place Ho-Oh," Brad said. "Take us back to the mansion."

The helicopter turned around and proceeded back to the island.

Archie was busy trying to get Groudon; he was using a lot of Team Aqua's water Pokémon to weaken it enough to transport it back to the mansion. Eventually, after 20 minutes of Water Pulses, Hydro Pumps, Icicle Spears and Ice Beams, and numerous Pokémon fainting, Groudon fell.

"Sir," A grunt said to Archie. "Do we go after Kyogre?"  
"No," Archie replied. "Kyogre is lost to the sea. We'll never find it again."  
"What about Jirachi, or the Regis?"  
"Jirachi has been hidden, and the Regis have all been captured by Brandon, one of the Frontier Brains."  
"So we go after him?"

Maxie was busy chasing after the two Deoxys, and he was using a hell of a lot of any Pokémon at his disposal. He knew how powerful even one of the Deoxys was, and wasn't about to take any chances. Finally, one of them took 20 simultaneous Hyper Beams to the back and hit the ground unconscious. The other one was forced to continue flying away and Maxie put the Deoxys into a large container.

"What about the other one?" one of the grunts asked.  
"Let it be, it'll take too long to get it," Maxie answered.  
"What about Latios and Latias?"  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"No."  
"Neither do I."

They placed the container into a truck and drove off.

Giovanni had had the most luck in obtaining Legendaries. He managed to knock out Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Lugia with the help from Lawrence III. Lawrence III was heading to the mansion with the birds and Giovanni and Hunter were heading towards Mewtwo's last known location.

"What about the original, Mew?" Hunter asked.  
"If you know where to find her, by all means, go get her," Giovanni replied coldly.

Their helicopter touched down on the island, and the two of them hopped out. Mewtwo was watching from on top of a tree, and immediately recognised Giovanni. Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple as he jumped down from the tree. A small crater appeared in the ground as he landed, and he fired a Shadow Ball at the two. Hunter released his Houndoom, who fired a Flamethrower at the Shadow Ball, dissipating it.

A large rock hit Mewtwo in the back of the head and he fell unconscious. Giovanni smiled and looked up, and saw his Machamp standing on top of a small hill smiling. He had released it on the way here and had it swim the rest of the way. He returned it to its Pokeball and they threw Mewtwo roughly into a container that was being held an inch off the ground by another helicopter. That helicopter took off, and Giovanni and Hunter got back in to theirs and followed it.

Cyrus and Team Galactic weren't so lucky. They had only managed to capture Darkrai. Brad returned a few minutes after Giovanni and Hunter and looked at the captured Darkrai.

"Is this all you could get?" Brad asked Cyrus.  
"As I'm sure you're well aware," Cyrus said, "a great majority of the legendaries from my region have ways to avoid being detected, let alone found and secured. Not to mention that a few of them live in other dimensions."

What Cyrus said was fact. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina all live in other dimensions. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf had simply vanished since they stopped Cyrus's plan. Manaphy was currently in the untraceable Sea Temple. Regigigas was already captured. Cresselia was rarely ever seen by human eyes. Heatran hadn't been seen for hundreds of years, and Shaymin only appeared at the blooming of the Gracidea flower, and hid themselves quite well.

"Oh well, these will do," Brad said. "Come, we have some business to attend to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ash and the others were back at Oaks lab. Ash was staring out the hole that used be one Oak's walls, Dawn was sitting next to him, glancing at him occasionally, she had never seen him like this. May and Max were sitting together silently, Delia had gone home to get some food for them, and Oak was currently on the phone. Brock and Gary were pacing the room, also silent. No-one knew what to say, Misty had been murdered, and as far as Oak knew, only he, Delia and the police knew who had committed the atrocious deed. None of them knew that Ash had overheard Oak.

After a few minutes, Oak returned to the room and looked around at the group of kids, and Brock _(A.N. Let's face it, Brock isn't a kid.)_. Oak sighed and looked out through were his wall used to be.

"There have been reports of some activity from around the world," he said, causing everyone to look up at him. "Essentially, a large amount of Legendary Pokémon are being captured."  
"By who?" Ash asked.  
"Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto, Team Galactic in Sinnoh and Team Magma and Aqua in Hoenn. I think they're up to something, something big. You see, they weren't wearing their usual uniforms. Ash...Your father is collecting Legendaries, and I think I know where he's heading next."  
"Where?"  
"When he was here before, he took something from me. A flute."  
"What would he want a flute for?" Gary asked.  
"It's not an ordinary flute. It's known as the Azure Flute. It is said that if you play the flute while at Spear Pillar, it can summon Arceus, the God of all Pokémon."  
"We can't stay here, we have to stop him," Dawn said.  
"Indeed. But you lot must stay here. It's too dangerous, far more dangerous that anything you've ever gone through in the past. Just stay here and be safe. I'm going to meet with the other professors, and we're going to have a word with Brad."

Oak left the building and left the others watching him. Oak was being a lot more serious than usual. In fact, none of them remembered ever seeing Oak this serious before. Ash merely looked back out the hole in wall and was thinking about what he wanted to do when he caught up with his father.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked Ash as he stood up suddenly.  
"I'm going to face my father," he replied.

He released Staraptor from its Pokeball and jumped on its back. Staraptor took off into the skies, leaving the others to stare at its slowly disappearing figure. Delia stepped through the doorway, smiling and holding a tray of sandwiches and salads. Her smile faltered when she saw that Ash wasn't there.

"He's gone after Brad hasn't he?" she asked.

The others merely nodded and Delia sighed and sat down. _'I'm worried for you Ash,'_ Delia thought. _'We have no idea what your father is capable of. And I'm afraid that we're soon going to find out.'_ Dawn looked over at Delia. She could tell that she was worried, they all were. But they were going to stay here like Oak had asked. If anyone could handle this, it was Oak. He may not be a trainer, but he still had some powerful Pokémon.

* * *

Brad and the others were in the black helicopter and flying over the ocean that separated Kanto from Sinnoh. After a few more minutes, they passed over a beach, and they were in Sinnoh. The helicopter landed about halfway up the mountain on a flat surface that had a cave nearby.

"Let's go," Brad said, exiting the helicopter.

They entered the cave, and Brad felt the flute begin to vibrate softly in his hand. A few wild Pokémon were watching them as they walked through the cave to a large solid metal door _(A.N. As seen in The Battle Final of Legend)._ Brad held the flute up to it, and the door proceeded to open. When the door was fully open, the glowing staircase appeared. The group walked down the stairs until they reached Spear Pillar.

"I presume that you remember this place Cyrus?" Brad asked.  
"Of course," Cyrus replied.  
"I'm a little curious," Giovanni said. "I was told that you had actually entered the universe that you created. How did you get back?"  
"I don't know myself. I remember entering through the portal, and suffocating as it closed behind me and then suddenly, I awoke at my mansion."

Brad passed the flute onto John, who raised it to his lips, and began to play. _(A.N. Ahhh, the suspense of knowing what's coming next.)_ At first, nothing happened, then all-of-a-sudden, the entire room began to shake. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped, and something happened that none of them expected. A blue portal appeared to the left of them, and a roar was heard from within. A pink one appeared to their left, and a large Pokémon could just be seen inside it. There was a small spark from in front of them, and a larger black portal appeared, they could feel the wind being sucked inside of it.

A large blue four legged Pokémon emerged from the blue portal. A humanoid white and pink Pokémon appeared from the pink one. And finally, a large black serpent-like Pokémon flew out of the black portal, but it immediately transformed into a six legged creature with wings.

All three Pokémon roared in fury and the room began to shake again.

"Unexpected, but not unwanted," Brad said, a look of mild surprise on his face.

Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Darkrai, Deoxys and Lugia all flew into the room and began to attack the Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. None of the three were expecting the attack, and were all hit by surprise, unable to dodge the continuation of attacks. They hit the floor, and Brad walked up to all of them. Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple, and three large collars flew in through the entrance. They placed themselves around the necks of the three weakened Pokémon, and instantly, they were under Brad's control.

"Mewtwo, Deoxys, heal them," Brad said.

Mewtwo's and Deoxys hands glowed green, as did the bodies of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. After a few seconds, they were fully healed, and floated into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_(A.N. Sorry for the wait people...if anyone still cares...I've been busy...not to mention I didn't have access to a laptop or computer for long enough to write this, until now...well, here it is, chapter 12)_

With Dialga, Palkia and Giratina under his control, along with the other Legendaries, Brad was the most powerful person on Earth.

"I think it's time we leave, something hasn't gone the way I planned," Brad said.  
"Clearly," Giovanni said sarcastically. "I take it you were expecting Arceus?"

Brad turned and stared at him for a while.

"Come on, we've all heard the rumours about the Azure Flute," Giovanni said. "Which, I assume, is what that flute is?"  
"You assume correct," Brad answered. "And now we must leave, I have to try and figure out why the Flute didn't work."  
"Probably because it's just a rumour," Cyrus said.  
"No, if it was, would these three have shown up?"  
"Possibly," Maxie said. "But it could also be because of Cyrus's reputation with them."

Brad smiled and simply exited the Hall. The Legendaries followed him, and eventually, the humans. Mewtwo looked into distance, and growled.

"Ash," he said.

A purple energy ball appeared over his hand, and he fired it into the distance. Brad stared at Mewtwo for a second, curious, until he heard an explosion from where Mewtwo had fired his attack. He turned around and saw a figure fly through the smoke left behind from the explosion. Ash had arrived.

"Well, that was fast," Brad said, "I should plan things more carefully from now on. I'm being surprised far too often."

Staraptor fired a Hyper Beam at the group. Mewtwo placed a barrier around them, and the Hyper Beam didn't affect them. But the explosion it let off from hitting the barrier was huge. It almost set off a landslide, and while the explosion didn't affect them directly, Mewtwo had failed to protect the helicopter, which was destroyed, along with the pilot was still inside.

"Grr, I'm beginning to get annoyed with you Ash," Brad said.

Staraptor flew up close to the group and Ash jumped off and aimed for Brad, who wasn't expecting it. Ash simultaneously punched Brad in the face and tackled him, he punched Brad in the stomach, but Brad reacted fast. He punched Ash in the stomach before nearly breaking his nose with a punch to the face, which sent Ash flying back a couple of metres. Ash released all of his Pokémon and Pikachu jumped off of Staraptors back.

"After a fight are you?" Brad said. "Fine then, you will never be able to beat me."

And with that, Brad unleashed his Pokémon. Dragonite, Salamance, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Flygon and Metagross, against Ash's Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Floatzel, Garchomp and of course Pikachu.

Even Ash knew he was out matched, but that had never stopped him before.

"Destroy him and the filth that he commands," Brad ordered.

All of his Pokémon fired Hyper Beam at Ash's. Infernape and Garchomp punched the mountain wall, sending a large boulder flying out of it and into the way of the attack, causing yet another explosion to go off on the mountain side. This time however, a landslide did occur, directly above Ash and his Pokémon.

Ash quickly returned his Pokémon and tried to get back on Staraptors back with Pikachu. Just as Staraptor was about to take off, the landslide collided with them, and they disappeared from sight as the boulders began to fall down around and on them.

"Pfft, I should have done that to begin with," Brad said, "I wouldn't have lost my helicopter."

Giovanni, Maxie, Archie and Cyrus were staring at him in shock. Sure, at one stage or another, all had wanted Ash dead, but none had ever imagined it actually possible. Brad pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone, when Cyrus pointed into the distance. There were several helicopters on approach, and Brad knew exactly who was in them, and he smiled. Some of the Legendaries prepared for attack, but Brad stopped them.

"Let them land, I have use for them," he ordered.

No-one moved, and the Pokémon remained unusually still. The helicopters landed and immediately Professors Oak, Birch, Elm and Rowan exited from their respective helicopters, and all of which unleashed their Pokémon. Giovanni and Cyrus ignored Brad previous order and released their own.

And the battle began. Oak's infamous Pidgey was now a Pidgeot, and more powerful than ever. It began attacking Cyrus's Honchkrow without hesitation or mercy, firing a Wing Attack directly at it, sending it flying into a boulder, knocking it out. Oak's Dragonite immediately attacked Giovanni's Rhyperior with a powerful Dragon Pulse, which it deflected back at it, missing. Birch's Mightyena attacked Giovanni's Persian with a Hyper Beam which it responded in kind, sending its own, causing the two to collide. Elm's Corsola fired an Ice Beam at Cyrus's Linoone, which instantly responded with an Ice Beam of its own. Rowan's Pokémon on the other hand, almost didn't get to attack, with his Empoleon and Torterra being knocked out instantaneously.

But his Staraptor and Infernape know how to fight hard. Staraptor unleashed a devastating Whirlwind attack, while Infernape fired a massive Fire Blast at the enemy Pokémon. The two combined attacks formed a miniature Flame Tornado _(A.N. I hope no-one minds...I'm officially unofficially making this a new move)_. The attack devastated the battlefield, knocking out a vast majority of the enemies Pokémon.

"ENOUGH," Brad shouted, his Pokémon firing Hyper Beams at the remaining Professors Pokémon, causing them to be returned, along with Giovanni's and Cyrus's.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" Brad asked. "You of all people Oak should know I am not to be trifled with."  
"And you of all people should know that the rumours surrounding the Flute are just rumours," Oak replied.  
"Not entirely true. It somehow managed to summon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

Oak frowned, _'it wasn't supposed to do that, so why did it?' _he thought.

"Where is the tablet?" Brad asked, staring at Oak. "The one I saw you examining so many years ago, the tablet that drives my quest, the one you hid from me."

Oak and Brad stared at each other, while the others watched them.

"And what makes you think I'd tell you where I hid it?" Oak snarled.  
"You'll tell me, or you'll watch Delia die," Brad said, "just like her son only moments ago."

Oak's eyes widened in surprise, as did Elm's, Birch's and Rowan's.

"Ash, is dead?" Oak said to himself. "No, it can't be."  
"And yet it is," Brad taunted. "He was crushed by the landslide you no doubt saw on your way here."  
"That's what you think," a voice said from behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Brad and the others all turned around to see Ash sitting on Staraptors back.

"But how? I saw the rocks hit you myself," Brad said.

His question was answered as a Pokémon emerged from behind Ash: Celebi. Brad snarled as he stared at the time travelling Pokémon.

"That Celebi will go nicely with the other Legendaries under my control," Brad said. "Now, attack it."

The other Legendaries didn't hold back, especially Mewtwo, who unleashed a powerful Aura Sphere attack at it. Rayquaza fired a Dragon Pulse, Dialga a Roar of Time, Palkia a Spatial Rend and Giratina disappeared as it prepared for a Shadow Force attack. Deoxys launched a Psybeam attack; Lugia a Hydro Cannon, Darkrai used Dark Pulse, and Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres firing Ice Beam, Thunder and Fire Blast respectively.

Celebi, Ash and Staraptor simply teleported away, however, they didn't teleport too far. They watched as the combined attacks from the controlled Legendaries collided, causing a super massive explosion. When the dust had settled, a large portion of the mountain was simply gone. Celebi's eyes glowed green and the other Legendaries were thrown into the mountain side. Ash returned Staraptor and was about to release Torterra when Celebi teleported him and the professors away.

"You got lucky," Brad said, staring at where they had just vanished.

They appeared right outside of Oak's lab, and Ash didn't look too pleased.

"What was that for?" he yelled at Celebi, who hid behind Oak. "I wanted to fight him."  
"Ash calm yourself," Oak said, slapping Ash across the face. "There was no way you could've defeated your father, not with the Legendaries he has on his side."

Celebi nervously peaked around Oak's shoulder at Ash, who was simply staring into the distance.

"What tablet was he talking about?" Ash asked.

Oak looked a little taken aback by what Ash had asked.

"I see you heard," Oak said, "I'll explain later, right now, we need to get prepared, it won't be long until he arrives and tries to force that information out of me. I'm glad you're still alive, and maybe you should thank Celebi for saving you."

Oak walked into his lab with the other professors following him. Celebi stayed outside and was staring at Ash.

"Thank you for saving me," Ash said. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Celebi smiled and flew around Ash's head a few times before following Oak and the others inside. Ash stayed outside however, and started crying.

Oak and the others entered his lab and looked around, the group that had stayed behind looked up and smiled as they saw them.

"How did it go?" Dawn asked as Oak sat down.  
"Not well I'm afraid," Rowan answered for him.  
"What about the tablet though?" Elm asked. "What tablet is he talking about?"

Oak sighed as the others stared at him. Ash had just come back inside and sat down next to Dawn, who hugged him. She pulled away and held his hand as they all looked at Oak, waiting for him to answer Elm's question.

"It was a tablet I discovered about a year before Ash was born," Oak replied. "I returned back here with to examine it further, and Brad had just returned from his journey in the Sinnoh region. He took one look at the tablet and, like me, correctly guessed that the tablet showed the Azure Flute being used to summon Arceus to this dimension. He practically demanded we go to Sinnoh and test it out, and we did.  
"We arrived in Sinnoh the next day, and with the help of a passing hiker, by the name of Cyrus, we discovered a way into Spear Pillar. I began to play the Azure Flute the best I could, but nothing happened. We were just about to leave when symbols began appearing in the air. It wasn't long before we figured that they were musical notes, we figured it must be the correct tune to play on the Flute, so we took pictures. And just in time too, as they disappeared a moment later. However, we weren't the only ones; we turned to leave to get the pictures developed, and saw another man standing at the base of the stairs, with a camera in his hand.  
"We talked for a while outside of the entrance to Spear Pillar, his name is John, and he was the man standing next to your father Ash. He was on his way back from the top of the mountain when he saw us enter Spear Pillar and decided to follow us. Me and Brad went back to Kanto the next morning, and we had the photos developed, and after a long argument, we agreed not to test it out. As it turned out, Brad didn't feel the same as I did. He snuck into my lab that night, and attempted to steal the Flute and photos. I discovered this and we battled. In the end, he left with less than when he had arrived.  
"When he had come back from Sinnoh, he had a promising future, a wife, and the beginning of a family. But in one night, he ruined it all. He didn't manage to get the Flute, the photos, or the tablet, and swore he'd get me back someday, and I haven't seen him since. He broke Delia's heart, and left her to raise you alone while he raised an army and prepared for this.  
"Unfortunately for him, I believed his threat, and destroyed the photos, had the tablet hidden, and up until a year ago, the Flute as well. I had it returned here after the place where it was hidden was attacked."

They others were still silent as they stared at Oak. Oak stared up at Celebi as it floated around the room. The others looked up too, only just realising that it was there.

"So where is the tablet now?" Ash asked.

Oak simply smiled. They frowned in confusion at him.

"I had the tablet cut into three pieces and hid them," Oak said. "And that's where it gets better. I had a certain Pokémon remove all memories of where I'd hidden them from my mind. That way, no-one would be able to find them."  
"What Pokémon?" Max asked.

Oak smiled again, "Mew."


End file.
